She Moves in Her Own Way
by Sleepyheeeead
Summary: One could have suspected there was something more than hatred between   the muggle-born Hermione Granger and the pure blood Draco Malfoy.   I don't typically write, I am an avid Dramione reader, however. So I decided to try my hand at writing.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: let this be our little secret.

One could have suspected there was something more than hatred between  
>the muggle-born Hermione Granger and the pure blood Draco Malfoy. If<br>you looked hard enough, you could see it from the beginning. In all of  
>their hostile encounters, there was more. There was a look of longing.<br>Of love.

"you are nothing but a dirty mudblood, Granger. What makes you think  
>you have any right to even glance my way?" Draco spat at her.<br>"I may be a "mudblood," she fired back, with an angry emphasis on the  
>offensive word, "but I am 10 times the person you could ever hope to be"<br>One could hardly suspect that after this mid-breakfast row, in the  
>middle of the great hall, in front of all of their peers, they would<br>go to that same exact abandoned class room, and do the same exact thing  
>they did everyday before their first class.<p>

Hermione pretended to storm off, even managing to well up fake tears.  
>Draco followed, to "get more digs in" as he told everyone else. Little<br>did they know, he was in love with her. He loved the way her hair fell  
>across her face when she was studying. He loved her matter-of-fact<br>tone. He loved the graceful way she moved. He especially loved the  
>graceful way she moved against him. But more than anything, he loved<br>how she was beautiful, inside and out. She made him want to be a better  
>person. She made him want to be worthy of such an amazing person.<p>

Within 5 minutes, they were in the classroom. Immediately once they  
>were in, they became tangled up in each other. His hands expertly moved<br>over her curves that he knew so well. And her hands carefully traced  
>his fit body. Quickly his mouth found hers. He kissed her gently, then<br>more passionately. She laced her fingers through his beautiful, blonde  
>hair and began lightly tugging at it. He gave a small shudder and<br>carried her over to the Dusty desk that had once belonged to a teacher  
>at the front of the room. He gently sat her down and began removing her<br>clothes. He fumbled slowly with the buttons on her shirt, building  
>anticipation. Finally, he reached the last button. Once her shirt was<br>off he began Kissing her every where he was able to. He traced the  
>outline of her collarbone with his tongue, making her utter a slight<br>moan. He made his way up her neck and back to her lips. He kissed her  
>with a new hunger, roaring deep inside of him. He couldn't get enough<br>of her sweet taste. He needed to feel his bare skin pressed hard  
>against hers. He began removing his own shirt so he could make this<br>reality.  
>She pulled away from his mouth simply so she could look at him. He was,<br>no question, the most perfect person she had ever had the pleasure of  
>gazing upon. His muscles, lean from years of quidditch, looked perfect<br>on his slender body. The way his eyes seemed to shimmer with desire  
>when he looked at her. The way his hair looked after her hands were<br>running through it. His soft, pink lips. Everything. Every single thing  
>about him was perfect.<p>

"Draco, please!" Hermione cried out, tired of waiting.  
>She removed the remainder of her clothing and gave him a look begging for him to do the<br>same. He gave her what she wanted without any hesitation. In seconds  
>flat, he was back on top of her kissing her so passionately she thought<br>she might die.  
>Finally he slid inside of her with ease. It was as if she was made for<br>him. He began rhythmically moving while she moved with him.  
>"faster!" Hermione moaned.<br>And Draco moved faster. Their bodies moved as one. As did their minds.

* * *

><p>Hermione was completely dressed and as she was watching Draco do up the<br>last few buttons on his shirt, she realized.  
><em><strong>Draco.<strong>_  
>He's all that mattered anymore. Since she started her secret<br>rendezvous with him, her grades slipped. She had distanced herself from  
>Ron. She had very few friends left, Ginny and Harry were the only ones.<br>All she really cared about was him. He was everything.  
>He was the first thing on her mind when she woke up. And the last thing<br>on her mind before she went to bed. She was beginning to think that she  
>just might be in love with this beautiful boy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

2: you can't explain, as your friends complain.

"Hermione, where were you? You missed our first class." Harry asked her.  
>"for your information, I was in my room crying my eyes out, if that's alright with you" Hermione<br>replied, somewhat defensively.  
>"really? Because I checked. You weren't in there. And from what I<br>understand, Draco wasn't in his first class either..." Harry  
>questioned.<p>

Harry had thought there was something up between them for months. He  
>saw the way they looked at each other from afar. He'd seen them<br>giggling to each other in abandoned hallways. He'd even begun checking  
>the marauders map for them every time they missed class. And, much to<br>his dismay, they were always together in the same room. He needed to  
>know what was going on, if not for his own sanity, then for Ron's. Ron<br>hadn't been the same since Hermione began distancing herself from him.  
>Ron loved Hermione. He loved every single thing about her, and her<br>distance was killing him. She kept him sane. With every passing day, a  
>little bit more of his sanity slipped away from him.<p>

"Well, Harry. How am I supposed to know where that foul creature is at  
>all times?" Hermione spat.<br>"I don't know. I just thought it was a bit odd that you weren't in your  
>first class and neither was he, that's all" Harry replied.<br>Hermione had no way to reply to that. She hated lying to Harry. He was  
>one of the greatest people she'd ever met. And she hated feeling like<br>she had to lie to make him happy.  
>Despite her dislike of having to lie to one of her best friends, she<br>did just that  
>"Harry, he followed me to harass me even more. Honestly. After that, I<br>went back up to my room and cried my eyes out. He's so mean and I  
>haven't ever done anything to him for him to be this way"<br>Her explanation was good enough to shut Harry up. He wrapped his arms  
>around her and stroked her hair, in a comforting manner<br>"I'm sorry 'Mione. I was letting Ron's assumptions get the best of me.  
>I know there is nothing going on between you and that git."<br>Though, Harry had said that, he couldn't help thinking that he just might be wrong.  
>What if there was something between them? Draco is Harry's worst enemy at Hogwarts.<br>They've had it out for each other since their first year. How would he handle his best friend having  
>a little fling with his worst enemy?<p>

* * *

><p>There was a point in time when Hermione believed she loved Ron.<br>However, he was unable to admit that he loved her, which ultimately  
>lead to her giving up on him and him being stuck with Lavender Brown, a<br>girl he didn't remotely have romantic feelings toward.  
><em>'serves him right, stupid child'<em> Hermione thought to herself every time  
>she saw them together.<br>Her thoughts quickly turned from Ron to the interrogation Harry had put her under earlier.  
><em>'He knows nothing. There is no concievible way that he could have any idea what is going on between Malfoy and me"<em>

However, the one thing Hermione didn't take into consideration that Harry is just as clever  
>as she is, and he has his ways of finding out information about people. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

3: as you proudly shame your whole family's name.

Their "relationship" began because Lucius had forced Draco to find a  
>tutor. he couldn't have a failing child in his family, shaming the<br>Malfoy name. Draco asked everyone he could possibly think of before  
>reluctantly going to Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's mudblood princess.<br>He would have rather failed every single one of his classes than ask  
>for help from someone so far beneath his status, however he knew how<br>his father would handle it if he didn't. He'd surely go home on holiday  
>and come back with an array of bruises. So, he went to Hermione. She<br>promptly agreed, excited that Draco Malfoy, renowned hater of muggle  
>borns had asked her for help. She needed something to rub in his face<br>after years of hateful remarks.

Quickly after having started their sessions, they realized they had  
>more in common than they had once thought. They were both extremely<br>driven people. Everything they did was to better themselves. Hermione  
>often used very Slytherineqsue tactics to get where she wanted. And<br>Draco had a bit of Gryffindor in him, though he would never willingly  
>admit that. They began having <strong>real<strong> conversations, about their interests,  
>rather than just exchanging colourful insults in the hallways between classes<br>They began going from "hating" each other, to tolerating  
>each other. From tolerating each other, to being friends. And from<br>being friends, to being friends with benefits.

With each passing day, they became more and more careless with their new found  
>"relationship"<p>

"you see, Malfoy, your technique is all wrong. Watch me" Hermione said,  
>beginning to get frustrated with Draco's inability to pay attention to<br>a word she was saying. She showed him the proper way. But rather than  
>watching her wand, he was watching the graceful way she moved. He<br>watched the way her nose crinkled up when she was concentrating. He  
>noticed how her eyes went blank, while she let her mind take over. He<br>noticed the way her hair glowed in the light by the Lake. He noticed  
>her in a new way. A way his family would murder him for, and not think<br>twice about it. He noticed her for the beautiful, strong witch that she  
>actually is.<br>Without thinking, he grabbed her wrists. He pinned her arms down to her  
>side and lightly kissed her.<br>It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He felt the fireworks that were spoken of  
>so frequently in all of those, long forgotten, love stories that his mother would read to<br>him when he was a mere child.

Hermione was taken aback by this odd gesture from Draco Malfoy. But  
>mostly, she was taken aback by the fact that his soft, gentle kiss left<br>her yearning for more after he pulled away.  
>He looked down at her and smiled.<br>Her warm smile in return was a good enough answer from Draco, so he  
>leaned back down and kissed her again.<br>This time he kissed her with more force. His Months of pent up longing  
>added fuel to the fire of his kiss. She hesitantly parted her lips and<br>Malfoy slid his tongue in. Finally, the moment that Hermione had been  
>waiting for since she'd first met Draco was happening.<br>She'd never known kissing could be so great. She felt free. Like  
>nothing could go wrong. She felt on top of the world right now, with<br>their mouths moving in sync with each other, and their bodies pressed  
>so closely together.<br>They kissed as if no one was watching.  
>Little did they know, someone WAS watching them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>an: I'd like to apologize for how short these chapters are. I've been writing all of them on my IPhone, so I can't really tell how long they are before I post them. :/**  
><strong>I'm not gonna sit here and beg you to review my story, as that's not exactly my style.<strong>  
><strong>However, if you did want to, I'd enjoy it if you did so that way I can tell what I'm doing right, and what I need to fix<strong>  
><strong>It would be very helpful for me :D<strong>  
><strong>you guys have a great day!<strong>


End file.
